


Chet for lovers(Chat for lovers? Or enemies)

by Agnese



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Nothing but love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnese/pseuds/Agnese
Summary: Lovers or enemies. long or short hair. Nothing but love.
Relationships: Fernando Alonso/Lewis Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Chet for lovers(Chat for lovers? Or enemies)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chet Baker's Chet for lovers(love song selection album).  
> The selected lyrics are from the two songs in the album, “There is no greater love” and “You're mine, you”.
> 
> 纯属捏造 默认ooc  
> 回忆和性暗示提及  
> 我西皮脑听歌的状态下瞎写的😓  
> 不用太认真 总之感谢阅读

按摩浴缸里的水还没盛满，但偌大的浴室里热气已逐渐蒸腾起来。

与此同时Fernando脑子里萌生的困倦也蔓延开来，使他那本就不清晰的思绪被席卷其中——所幸的是，他无需与之抵抗。不出一会儿的功夫，Fernando就把沾了深色酒渍的浴袍脱下来，甩到大理石台面上，整个人一屁股坐进了刚漫过他肚脐高度的热水中。

待到把湿了的浴袍系带捞起来，Fernando向后靠上靠背，头仰起来，模样跟他最有名之一的那场退赛里——无可奈何，令人好气又好笑的后仰着靠在折叠椅里的姿态仿佛如出一辙。只不过眼下这个才是真正的享受呢。

“Hey Fernando，这个留声机好像可以用。”英国人轻快而带几分兴奋的声音不远不近的传过来，让被唤的西班牙人猛地一激灵，睁开了眼。

“Classic classic. 刚才吃饭的时候我问你，你还说它充其量是个摆设罢了。”

“你喜欢就好。”Fernando看着自己屈起的膝盖，头也没抬的答道。

“好极了，让我来看看这儿都有什么唱片。”

等到水已经盖过了Fernando的一部分胸膛，那个熟悉的声音再次传来。

“你听爵士吗？”

“......都行。” Fernando不知道Lewis这家伙哪儿来这么多精力，怎么就闲不下来。

“爵士已经是我在这儿能找到的最不沉闷的音乐了，” Lewis长吁短叹两声。“这个见鬼的套房，甚至连一张像样的R&B专辑都没有。”

悠扬的爵士乐音入了Fernando的耳。很快，随着第一声歌词的唱出，腰上围着浴巾的Lewis也晃到了他的跟前。

_There is no greater love_

_Than what I feel for you_

（Lewis调皮的吹了声口哨，冲他眨眨眼。

Fernando翻了个白眼。）

_No greater love,_

_No heart so true_

“Chet Baker的精选集，Chet(chat) for lovers。”

“我想我们没什么可谈的，作为 _情人_ 而言。”（ I think we have nothing to chat about, as _lovers_.）他沉住气故作随意状，耸耸肩道。

“那作为 _敌人_ 而言呢？”（Or for _enemies_ ？）Lewis转而与他对视的眼里有一瞬的认真。

随即两人默契的同时大笑出声来。

“你知道的，我们早就过了这个阶段了。” 过了一会儿，Fernando看向远处的廊灯说。“而且，‘除了爱别无他物’（nothing but love*）这句话还是你自己说的呢。”

Lewis随意扬了扬靠在浴缸边上的手臂，“是的，我是说过。” 又兀自撇了下嘴角。

Fernando眯起眼睛看他。他觉得Lewis向下俯看的面庞好像有几分发红，不知道是因为浴缸里的热流还是别的什么原因。

_There is no greater love_

_In all the world, it's true_

_No greater love_

_Than what I feel for you_

“El respeto es el mayor amor. ” （Respect is the greatest love.）

Lewis向他投来质询的一瞥。

“尊重就是最伟大的爱。所以，这个歌词其实还挺合适的。

“虽然我们俩像现在这样坐在浴缸里听情歌的场面本身很奇怪。” Fernando没去确认Lewis脸上的表情是否精彩，只是接着说下去。“我相信，你是同意这一点的。”

“关于什么？” Lewis偏过头来，漫不经心的发问道。

Fernando望进他的眼睛，“关于尊重。”

Lewis没有作答，既无肯定也无置否，只是笑了。

在Fernando看来，那笑容里似乎蕴含了某种无懈可击的力量，同时又有一点恼人。于是他未做多想，把原本搭在左膝上的手臂抽出水面，朝着Lewis的脸弹了一个不小的水花。Lewis顿时眼睛眯成一条缝地“扑哧”笑出声。水珠淌下他的鼻翼，可他非但没有还击，反而越笑越大声了。Fernando感觉自己的头开始隐隐作痛。

眼看着三分钟都要过去了，“你到底在笑什么？” Fernando现在是真的有点恼火。

Lewis终于开口道，“你错了，Fernando。”

“关于什么？”

“你自己去想吧。”

“......” 这个时候留声机里的音乐仿佛也通了人性一般，没了声音。

紧接着，爵士小号特有的音色辅以琴声响起。

Fernando再也沉不住气了，起身想去拿花洒喷头。可Lewis眼疾手快的握住他的手臂，把他往自己的方向拽。这一拽的力度可不小，Fernando措手不及地失去平衡，两个人最终撞在了一起。

虽然有热水作为缓冲，Fernando这下撞的可不轻，但他知道Lewis肯定也好不到哪儿去。两人都选择了把吃痛的声音咽进了肚子里。

Fernando实在是感到好气又好笑，“你是疯子，Hamilton。” 他带着褪不去的口音念Hamilton这个词的时候，总让被唤的那方心里暗自发笑。事实上，Lewis同时觉得那很可爱。

而关于那个问题的回答。Lewis想说的其实是，你全都忘了。

_You're mine, you_

_You belong to me, you_

_I will never free you_

_You're here with me to stay_

_* * *_

2012年夏休期的某个周末午后，他们在西班牙南部的某个小镇，某所家庭旅店的浴室。天气湿热，可两人硬是在狭小的浴缸里挤作一团。起初是面面相觑，相互挖苦。随后紧贴在对方身上，做尽那些“ _恋人_ 间所行的隐秘之事”(Do all the secret things that _lovers_ do)。其间哪怕膝盖不断磕碰，水一直漫出去也不管。

_Arm in arm, hand in hand_

_We will be found together_

_Heart to heart, lips to lips_

_We're chained and long together_

_I own you_

_I don't need to buy love_

_You're a slave to my love_

_In every way you're mine_

* * *

“我喜欢你的长头发。”

“为什么？”

“因为每当你弄疼我的时候，我就能扯你的头发，提醒你。”

“Pervert. ”

因为长头发是你个性的一部分，Lewis想。它能让我想起你， _你的自我_ 。所以我喜欢它，一如我喜欢你。

_也因为我们要成为自己真正想要成为的那个人。_

* * *

2007年巴西的圣保罗。

一切尘埃落定后，Fernando在自己的套间里等来了一位“不速之客”。进了客厅的“不速之客”还不忘掂量两下Fernando的分站季军奖杯。

随后二人开酒，同时打开的还有五味杂陈的话匣子。

“Ron以为他用自己那套自作聪明的教条来约束我们，就能避免我们在赛场上彼此威胁吗？” Lewis现在的肢体语言简直可以说是有些天马行空，显露出醉态。

“事实证明，他错的离谱。” Fernando伸出一只手摸了摸自己毛绒绒的脑袋，“还有剪头发。他以为他是谁？女校的教导主任吗？”

“Aha, ahahaha ...” Lewis乐不可支的点头，“你短头发的样子，实在是蠢透了。”

“好大的胆子......你这个菜鸟。” Fernando有些醉又有些清醒，最后装模作样的扯住对方的领子。“听着，明年赛季开始的时候，我的头发就会长回来，我的牙齿会变得更加锋利。届时我们就是真正意义上的 _敌人_ 了( _enemies_ in the true sense)，希望你能做好准备。”

“天佑迈凯轮！”

Fernando大笑，也应和了一句。“天佑迈凯轮。”

语毕，为了自己后半夜耳根子的清净着想——西班牙人提前堵住了面前这位年轻的英国人那很可能会整晚都喋喋不休的嘴。当然，用的是自己的嘴。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but love: It is said that, around 2011, when Lewis was asked whether Alonso and he were still enemies or something, he once answered the press that "between me and Alonso was nothing but love."  
> I haven't found a specific source of this sentence, but the popularity of this sentence among F1 fans in China is so high that their pairing is called NBL, which stands for "nothing but love."
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
